Game Island
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Gara-gara nantang main game yang katanya bisa bikin sang pemain ketarik ke dalam zona game Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal jadi ketarik dan masuk ke dalam yang berbeda dengan tantangan yang berbeda juga, bagaimana ini? Apakah mereka berhasil kembali kedunia nyata?


**A/N: Wohooo... Kembali lagi dengan Aiko di fandom Fairy Tail, oh iya inii adalah fict pengganti In The Name Of Love yang sama Aiko di hapus karena data-datanya ngak sengaja kehapus sama sepupu-sepupu Aiko yang masih kecil... ok tanpa basa-basi ini dia**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza**

**Rate : T**

**By Aiko Yuuki**

**Warnings : Bahasa Gaul, OCC, Typo .dsb.**

**~Game Island~**

"Natsuuu..." Teriakan merdu Lucy membuat Natsu bangun dari tidurnya "Ada apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang Watadosnya (wajah tanpa dosa) kepada istrinya (Disini Natsu sudah menikah dengan Lucy, Gray dengan Juvia dan Jellal dengan Erza) "Kau tak bisa melihat jam hah? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Lucy tampak berkacak pinggang, buru-buru Natsu mandi dan langsung makan sebelum melihat amukan Erza kedua ini.

Siang harinya...

Semua tampak berkumpul dirumah Natsu dan Lucy, "Eh, lu tau ngak?" tanya Jellal yang dijawab "ngak" oleh semua yang ada disana, "Gini loh, Gua dapet DVD game terbaru loh, katanya Game ini dapat membuat orang yang memainkannya ikut terseret kedalam game tersebut" Jelas Jellal, "tapi Gua ngak percaya, gimana kalau kita buktikan" tantang Natsu, semua langsung mengangguk setuju kecuali Juvia "eh gini, Juvia kayaknya harus ngurusin anak Juvia, nanti kalau misalnya Juvia ikut main game nanti anak Juvia sama siapa?" memang diantara ketiga pasangan tersebut hanya pasangan Gray dan Juvia yang sudah punya anak, "Ok, kau harus menjaga anak kita Juvia, kalau-kalau aku tertarik masuk ke dalam game tersebut" Gray setuju dengan perkataan Juvia "Lu lebay banget si Gray kita ngak bakal ketarik masuk kali Gray" ledek Natsu, yang di ledek hanya tersenyum kecut saja.

Mereka langsung menyetel DVD game tersebut, tak ada reaksi apa-apa "Tuh kan apa yang gue bilang" teriak Natsu sombong eh,eh tapi kok badan mereka menjadi tambah kecil ya? Dan, dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada dalam Game tersebut dan sekarang di depan mereka ada tombol raksasa yang bertuliskan huruf alphabet dari A-Z, semua tampak bingung melihat kejadian itu, "Jadi kita pilih tombol Raksasa yang mana?" tanya Erza sambil melirik teman-temannya "Mungkin yang L aku yakin huruf L itu adalah huruf keberuntungan lagipula kan itu nama depanku" Jawab Lucy

"Tidak bukan L, tapi G"  
"Bukan G, tapi N"

"semuanya salah yang benar itu J" 

"Diammm..." Teriak Erza "Semuanya lihatlah harusnya kita memilih E karena E berarti Exit" ujar Erza yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis masing-masing "Tidak.." Jawab mereka, "Baiklah kalau begitu itu terserah kalian, pilih sesuka hati kalian" Jawab Erza pasrah dapat dilihatnya Lucy lebih dulu memencet tombol L yang disusul Natsu dengan huruf N kemudian Gray dengan huruf G dan sekarang hanya tersisa satu harapan yaitu Jellal "Jellal" dengan tatapan memohon, tapi sayang Jellal menggelengkan kepalanya dan segere memencet huruf J, dengan hembusan nafas berat Erza memencet tombol E juga.

Setelah tombol itu dipencet mereka akan menghilang dan muncul di sebuah kota Lucy yang terlebih dahulu sampai menatap kota pilihannya disana banyak sekali lelaki tampan "Lumayan buat jadi pacar sementara gue disini" batin Lucy dia berjalan mengelilingi kota itu, hampir semuanya berisi lelaki ataupun wanita yang tampan dan cantik benar-benar membuat Lucy betah disini, dan ia melihat beberapa toko baju dan mulai menghampiri beberapa toko baju dan mulai memilih dan membeli beberapa baju (Baca : Memborong) dan diluar dugaannya disini ia mendapatkan itu semua dengan gratis huwaaa rasanya ia ingin tinggal selamanya disini.

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana dengan Natsu, setelah sampai dikota pilihannya, disana seperti dikota-kota yang lain,tampaknya Natsu sedang lapar, segera saja Natsu menghampiri seorang pemuda dan bertanya "Apa kau tau diamana tempat makan yang enak?" "tidak" jawab orang yang ditanya Natsu aneh sekali Natsu mencoba bertanya lagi kepada beberapa orang dan tetap dijawab tidak sampai akhirnya begitu Natsu teliti ia berhasil menemukan tempat makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat duduk yang ditanya Natsu tadi "dasar sialan" Batin Natsu, kemudian dia teringat dengan istri tercintanya yang entah berada di kota mana sekarang, ia tidak tahu kalau sang istri sedang bahagia ditempat yang lain.

Kita lanjut kepada Gray, saat Gray tiba ditempat ia datang ia melihat banyak pria berbadan besar banyak juga penyiksaan terjadi disana, membuat Gray menjadi sangat tak tega melihatnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur memilih berada di kota ini, dan dia berjanji akan segera keluar dari kota aneh ini huhuhu... dia jadi kangen dengan Juvia bagaimana nasib Juvia didunia nyata sendirian tanpa dirinya, bagaimana jika dirinya tidak dapat kembali kedunia nyata? TIDAKKKK... dia harus kembali ke dunia nyata bagaimana pun caranya, Gray sibuk meraba-raba kantong celananya dan ia menemukan sesuatu dan itu adalah... kaus kaki istrinya (?) dia tau saat itu Juvia menitipkan kaus kaki bau miliknya karena tak kuat dengan baunya jika dipegang olehnya maka dia memilih menaruhnya di kantung celana miliknya, setidaknya ia dapat mengobati rasa kangennya kepada Juvia lewat kaus kaki itu.

Kita lanjut, dengan siapa? Tentu saja Jellal, di edarkan padangannya ke kota pilihannya disana dapat terlihat banyak sekali hutan lebih tepatnya, hanya ada beberapa tempat makan "tidak menyenangkan, kenapa aku tidak mengikuti Erza, Gray, Natsu atau Lucy saja, eh tidak jangan Lucy aku bisa mati ditangan Natsu jika Natsu mengetahuinnya" batin Jellal menyesal.

Ok kita tinggalkan saja Jellal yang sedang meratapi kebodohannya , sekarang yang terakhir yaitu Erza, saat dia sampai di kota pilihannya kesan pertama untuk kotannya adalah kacau, banyak kerusakan dimana-mana, orang yang sekarat ditengah jalan, dan banyak hal yang kacau lainnya, "Gue ngak nyangka ternyata E itu bukan Exit, tapi kalau bukan Exit, E itu apa" batin Erza sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sebuah layar besar ditengah-tengah kota mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba muncul, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal dan Erza pun menghampiri layar tersebut.

Ok kita lihat apa yang terjadi di layar kota Lucy...

"Selamat datang bagi mereka yang baru masuk ke kota ini, terimakasih karena kalian telah memilih kota ini" seorang lelaki yang tak dikenal Lucy pun berada di depan layar tersebut "L sendiri singkatan dari Love yang artinya kalian harus mencari pacar sebanyak-banyaknya disini jika ingin keluar dari kota ini" lanjut lelaki itu "jika kalian tidak dapat melakukan tantangan itu bersiaplah untuk tinggal selamanya disini" ujar lelaki itu seakan dapat membaca pikiran Lucy "Baiklah saya harus melanjutkan pembacaan tantangan untuk kota yang lain" kata-kata itu mengangetkan Lucy yang lagi bengong.

Lelaki itu menyampaikan kata-kata yang sama untuk Natsu, Gray, Jellal dan Erza yang berbeda hanya tantangan dan hukumannya.

Jika Natsu karena N adalah No! Jadi di harus mengatakan tidak jika ada orang yang bertanya atau apapun itu, jika tidak ia akan menjadi batu disana

Untuk Gray, G adalah Gorilla jadi dia harus berlari dari kejaran beberapa eh bukan maksudnya berribu-ribu Gorilla disana, dan keluar dengan selamat .

Untuk Jellal, J adalah Jungle jadi dia harus mencari jalan keluar di dalam hutan ditempatnya, jika dalam 3 hari ia tak berhasil keluar maka ia tak akan kembali ke dunia nyata selamanya.

Dan yang terakhir untuk Erza, E adalah Experiment yaitu harus membuat experiment yang tidak boleh gagal dan harus berguna untuk kota itu, dan yang lebih parah experiment itu harus dicoba oleh dia sendiri.

"APAAAA?" teriak mereka bersama.

**To be countinued**

**A/N : Gimana? Buatan Aiko? Alurnya kecepetan lagi ya? HUWEEEE... *Nangis di pojokan* yaudahlah langsung aja ya selamat membaca dan me-reviews fict ini Readers arigatou...**


End file.
